


Recovered

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e03 The Chute, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A brief bit of aftermath.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Recovered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Tom isn’t sleeping. He’s staring at the far well of his quarters, which have never felt so _comfortable_, so incredibly luxurious. His bed is like a cloud, his pillow pure delight: his blanket is warm, soft, and devoid of any holes. It feels bizarrely lavish just to have showered and changed into his nightclothes—not the same old rags. He doesn’t stink anymore. He’s even shaved again. He’s back in the place that’s become his home, but he still can’t seem to will himself to close his eyes. 

He hears the door outside his quarters beep, and he hopes it’s what he’s thinking. 

Tom pushes out of bed. He pads across the carpet, telling the computer on the way, “Doors, open.” There’s not even a second of hesitation. The computer whirs its ascent. By the time he reaches the doors, they’re sliding open. 

Harry looks up from his feet. He’s better too—his hair as well-groomed and glossy as ever, the wounds gone from his face, his golden skin no longer glistening with sweat. Other than his shoes, his whole uniform’s gone, replaced with loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt that look just as comfortable as Tom’s. But Tom can tell from the trouble in his eyes that he wasn’t having any better luck with sleeping. 

They’ve gone too long together. They only found rest in each other’s arms, curled up next to one another. Tom knows there’s nothing to be afraid of aboard Voyager, but he still remembers hearing Harry hovering over him, knowing that Harry was protecting him, knowing that they would look out for one another no matter what, even when they were ready to tear each other apart. Harry opens his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to have any words. 

It’s an embarrassing conversation to have. They don’t have to have it. Tom feels exactly the same way. He steps aside, and Harry’s shoulders sink with obviously relief as he comes inside. 

Then Tom’s gently collecting his hand and tugging him off towards the bed, where they can finally find peace together.


End file.
